Mine Would Be You
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: Robert Scorpio's Memoirs. AU. "The greatest chapters of my life were the ones that I spent loving this remarkable woman."
1. Preface

**Preface**

I am sure that most of you are expecting me to fill these pages with war stories about my time in the WSB and the many adventures I have been on as an agent. Maybe you even think I will talk about the countless days and nights I spent fighting crime as a small town police commissioner. You would all be wrong. You know me as Robert Scorpio, the hero. What I am here to tell you about is what you _don't_ know…Robert Scorpio, the _Man_.

 _So who is Robert Scorpio?_ Where did my life truly begin? Are you going to find out some deep dark secrets in these pages? Maybe you will. More likely what you will find is that I am just an ordinary man who loved one woman extraordinarily.

 _You see, without Anna Devane, there would be no Robert Scorpio._ For some people, that might sound like a cheesy line from a TV Show. The truth though, is that for me, life did not truly begin until I met her.

 _I was a ship lost at sea and she was my harbor._ The greatest chapters of my life were the ones that I spent loving this remarkable woman. Anna Devane was, until now, the chapter that I did not read aloud.

What has changed? Again, that has a simple answer. Anna Devane became Anna Scorpio for a third time. Now the chapters that used to cause me great anguish are now just part of our story. This is the story of us…Of Anna and Robert Scorpio. The way it should have always been. The way it _will_ be from now on. _Us against the world._

 _This is our Happy Ending Mrs. Scorpio._ I dedicate this book to you, my Annie…my best friend, my partner, my wife, and most of all…my soulmate. Because as I have said countless times before, my story would not exist if it were not for you. _Without you Annie, there would be no Bobby._


	2. Defining Moments

**Defining Moments**

For every life, there is that one defining moment…the moment when you know that everything has just changed for the better. For me, that moment came when I met my future wife.

Have you ever met someone who you know nothing about and yet are completely astounded by…That was Anna? _My Annie_. Ever since that first moment when Sean introduced us to each other…the moment when my eyes first met hers…I knew. I did not know how or when but I knew this woman would be my wife someday. She challenged me…had my back…but more than that, she made me a better Agent. A better person. Hell, she just flat out made me better…In every way. Anna has that effect on a person.

We went on that first assignment as partners…we fought. Good Lord did we fight. We also learned to work together. We learned how to use each other's strengths to help the team. Eventually we learned to trust each other.

To all of you out there reading this that think you cannot possibly fall in love with someone in less than three days…You are wrong. Anna and I were married on the third day. _Three days and already she was everything to me._

Some of you might think that we got caught up in the adventure and the thrill of running for our lives…maybe we did. I can promise you, however, that when we mutually decided to get married…we meant every word. When I said those vows to Anna…even knowing that it was against all the rules for agents…when I said them, I intended to stay with her for the rest of our lives.

Love at first sight _does_ exist…but it is not as easy as you think. Love is not always enough…Sometimes mistakes happen and promises are broken. Sometimes people get angry and sometimes misunderstandings lead to broken hearts. It does not mean that you will ever stop loving each other…in our case; it simply meant we were not wise enough to love each other the _right_ way…

I would not trade a second of those years I spent with the woman I still call the love of my life. Even knowing all the pain, and all the years it would take to forgive each other enough to take another shot... I would _still_ choose to love her…for as little or how long as we had. _We almost had it all back then. Almost._


End file.
